Death Certificates
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: This starts during AWE, when Jack turns to Teague, and continues on after the infamous shrunken head scene...
1. Jack and Teague's Conversation

"You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, ain't it, to survive?" Jack asked Captain Teague as the other pirates started to leave.

"The trick isn't about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself forever." Teague said as he got up from his chair to walk up to Jack.

"How's Mum?" Jack asked.

Teague didn't really know what to say, so he just lifted up the shrunken head and handed it to Jack.

Jack looked at his Mum's head, then back at Teague. "She looks great."

"Right now is not the time to be making jokes, Jackie."

"Right, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning?" Jack asked, trying to leave.

"Actually, I've got some papers for you to sign." Teague said. "They're in the study." Then he started walking away, followed by Jack.

"What kind of papers?" Jack asked.

"You'll see."

When they got to the study, Jack couldn't help but to sigh. "Nothing's changed." He looked at the dusty desk, three-legged chair, handful of books with missing pages, and dozens upon dozens of half empty rum bottles.

"Sit, I'll get those papers."

Jack sat down the best he could on the broken chair, grabbing some books to help support the legless corner.

"I didn't really look through these papers, but I can tell you, from the looks from the first few, that they're death certificates that must be signed you, since you are the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean." Teague said, walking in with a stack of papers. "I told Joshamee that you'd be in here for a while, so you can finish before you 'mysteriously vanish' again."

"Thanks Dad." Jack grumbled. "How did these papers get here any ways?"

"Got an employee in Port Royal." Teague said. "He's disguised as a blacksmith. You might've met him. His name is Mr. Brown."

"He works for you?!" Jack shouted. "The bloke what saw fit to smash a rum bottle against the back of my head works for you?"

"Oi Jackie, papers."

"Fine." Jack said, looking at the huge stack of papers. "So what islands are those from?"

"Port Royal."

"And?"

"Just Port Royal."

"You mean all of these certificates are only for the pirates in Port Royal?"

"Yes boy, I meant that." Teague asked. "It seems that, after the Company came, they had a pirate extermination. As far as I heard in the letter Mr. Brown wrote, he's the only pirate left in Port Royal." He grabbed a rum bottle, then he gave Jack a stern look. "I heard a rumor that the Black Pearl was pull to the Locker, with you."

"And yet, here I am." Jack said, smiling. "That rumor is true, and it wasn't fun. Actually, it was an interesting experience, but I could've done with the saliva, the sharp teeth and the rotting flesh."

"You're really something." Teague said, pulling up a chair for himself and sitting down, propping his boots on the desk. He looked over and found Jack in the exact same position, reading the papers, causing him to smile. "Oi, where's Captain Swann? She'll also need to sign-"

"You can't be serious." Jack said, looking at a paper.

"What?"

"According to this, Roxxi was living in Port Royal, but I heard that she died four years ago after jumping off of a waterfall." Jack said. "This certificate says that she moved in four years ago under the name 'Roxana' and went missing months ago."

"Wonder what that girl's up to."

"Probably terrorizing some poor island with her habits." Jack said. "You know, breaking and entering in the middle of the night, stealing from random places, leaving red roses as her signature." Then he placed the papers on the table and walked up to a painting of a sun set. "You moved it."

"Aye, figured since I wont be sailing any more, that the painting should be taken out of my cabin on the Lady."

"Why did you have a painting of a sun set on the Misty Lady?" Jack asked.

"Your mother thought that the cabin was too dark and gloomy." Teague said, smiling at the memory. "So she spent two months painting that."

"I miss her." Jack said.

"I do too, Jackie." Teague said. "But sitting around isn't going to help anything."

"Dad, I just found out that my mother is dead." Jack said. "Do you expect me to be happy?"

"No, but act like a man." Teague said. "Good god. At least you didn't have to watch her die!"

It was silent for a few moments as Teague just watched Jack, who was doing anything but what he was supposed to be doing. Then Teague noticed that Jack was acting very different, like he just found out about something disturbing. Teague reached over and grabbed the top paper off of the pile.

"'Peter. Age 9. Male. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Fair skin. Born on June 9, 1710. Died on April 29, 1720, by hanging.' Poor lad, only nine years-"

"Shut up." Jack said, before taking drinking out of his rum bottle. "He wasn't supposed to die. I promised him that I'd come back after I settled my debt to Jones."

"Was he a friend?" Teague asked. "A student?"

"No, he was more then that." Jack said. "He was my son."

* * *

**Shocking, wasn't it?**

**'Peter' in the story is the boy from AWE that sings 'Hoist the Colors.'**

**Just in case you don't know, Joshamee is Mr. Gibbs.**

**I don't plan to continue this story, but I might.**


	2. Before the Battle

**Aye, I've changed my mind. I decided to continue with this story.**

**This story is the parts of AWE before the battle, but told from, for lack of better term, two different points of veiw...**

"Your son!?" Teague shouted. "With who?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "All I know is that I found a boy who just happens to look like me when I was his age, and that told me that I'm his father."

"Why did you leave your only child in Port Royal? Why didn't you bring him here?"

"I didn't want to sail all the way across the Pacific just to drop him off here when I have a friend in Port Royal who is perfectly able to watch a nine year old boy." Jack said. "I never thought I'd find said friend on a stick a few months later."

"So what's your plan now?" Teague asked.

"I'll stab the heart-"

"Don''t do something that stupid." Teague said. "Sure you'd help your friends, but you need to remember one thing: you have to look out for, and only yourself."

"I know, you've said that exact phrase, word for word, once already."

"So follow it." Teague said, before looking at a clock. "Time for you to get going. Make sure you get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

It was early the next morning as Jack drank another bottle of rum. He had only been up for about two hours, but had already gone through a few bottles.

"Jackie, are you trying to get sick?" Teague asked, picking the bottle out of Jack's hand. "Get to your ship, Jackie. And good luck!"

After Jack left, Teague threw the now empty bottle out to sea. _'I'd be a lot less worried if Roxxi was with Jack right now.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, underwater, there was a lot going on. The merpeople were making bets on which ship will survive, which will sink, and which side will win. At least, most of the mermaids and mermen were.

There was a mermaid with a black fin hovering apart from the rest. Her red and black hair was flowing around her as it pleased. She turned to the black catfish next to her. "Look at them. It's disgusting."

"What's so bad about it?" A blonde merman asked. "It's just business."

"Yes, you all are just bidding on who will die."

"What's your problem?"

"Hello, that's Roxxi." A blonde mermaid, his sister, said. Then she whispered: "The human-turned-mermaid, remember?"

"You know, I can hear you." Roxxi said, before swimming away. "Bloody mermaids, bloody mermen. They're all so stupid! If I wasn't being chased by the giant freak show what some call the kraken, I wouldn't be down here. No, if Beckett hadn't gone crazy and placed me under house arrest, I would've had no reason to leave, and therefore, no reason to get myself and you fins, right Treasure?"

The catfish meowed.

"After all, you're a cat. Cats should not be living with the fishies, that's just unnatural." Roxxi continued, before getting distracted by a rum bottle. "I could use some rum right 'bout now." She swan over to the bottle, only to notice something. "It's bloody empty. Of course it would be empty, why wouldn't it? I only feel like strangling every scaly tail in the seven seas with my bare hands."

* * *

As the long boat returned to the Black Pearl from the parley meeting, Teague knew that something was wrong as he stood at the helm of the Misty Lady. He took out his spy glass and scanned the boat. He didn't see Jack, which could only mean one thing: he was turned over to Davy. _'Oi Jackie, what the hell are you up to?'_

As Teague thought about what he and Jack had discussed the night before, his crew watched in amazement as Tia Dalma turned into a giant, into Calypso. Teague then started to wonder how the Pearl could still be floating with that much weight on her deck...

* * *

Roxxi had just calmed down when a bunch of crabs landed on her. "WHAT THE HECK?! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO AT LEAST GET FIVE MINUTES OF RELAXATION?" She shouted. "THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE WORST DAYS OF MY LIFE, AND I'VE ONLY BEEN UP FOR TWO HOURS!"

Treasure meows.

"I am not mad."

More meowing.

"Ok, fine." Roxxi said, picking a flower. "I'm just worried, about them."

More meowing.

"All of them." Roxxi said. "Jack, Teague, Will, Elizabeth, heck even Barbossa! I should be up there, helping them."

* * *

Teague heard the Pirate Lords shouting the same order in different languages. _'They're crazy.'_ He thought, before smiling. _'Perfect.'_ Then he looked at his crew. "HOIST THE COLORS!"

Then he noticed the storm clouds. _'That's a bad sign, Jackie. I sure hope you know what you know what your crew is doing.'_

* * *

Roxxi could feel a chill race up and down her spine as the water started to swirl a few feet away from her. _'Oh god no. Not a maelstrom.'_ She thought as the funnel grew larger. _'Anything but a maelstrom. I've still got to tell Jack the truth.'_

Then she saw the reddish ship and swam over to it, rum bottle in hand...

* * *

**Yay!! Roxxi has made an appearance!**

**Will update soon...**


	3. During Battle

Teague watched as the Black Pearl sailed into the maelstrom. 'What are they doing?' He thought. Then he heard glass shattering on the side of his ship. He walked over and saw Roxxi. "Not terrorizing some poor town, I see."

"No, that actually got boring." Roxxi said. "Every town reacts the same. It's a 'you've see one, you've seen them all' type of thing really."

Are you here just to waste my time, or do you have a reason?"

"You're no fun." Roxxi said, crossing her arms in front of her black tube top. "So, where's Jack?"

"In that mess." Teague said, pointing at the maelstrom.

"REALLY?!"

"Aye."

"Why did you let him go?"

"I had no choice." Teague said. "I actually think he wants revenge over his son's death."

"His son?"

"Aye. Lad named Peter. He was hung in Port Royal, by-"

"Lord Beckett." Roxxi finished for him, her skin turning pale. "I was there. I saw it. I came to try to stop them, but no one would listen. Then I had no choice but to let Peter sing the song."

"You were there?"

"Aye, I was disguised as a school teacher." Roxxi said. "After the song was song, that bloody dwarf placed me on house arrest. That night, I transformed myself into a mermaid and Treasure into a catfish."

"That bag of fleas is still breathing?"

"Yes, my cat is still alive!" She said. "You said that Jack want's revenge?"

"Aye, he's either-"

"It wont work." Roxxi said. "Even if he stabbed the heart, he wouldn't be able to get Peter back."

"And why not?"

"Peter was hung at the fort." Roxxi said. "The fort is on land. Which means that Peter would not be in the Locker. If he was there, I'd do anything to go there to bring him back." She used the back of her hand to wipe her eye. "I'd do anything to bring him back, but I-"

"Were you close to him?"

"Yes, which is why I can't bring him back." Roxxi said. "My spells don't work on any child with my blood."

"Your blood?" Teague said. "You were his mother?!"

"Don't tell Jack." Roxxi said. "He feels bad enough about marooning me. I don't think he'd be able to handle it if he knew that I was pregnant at the time."

"I'll try not to." Teague said. "Oh look, there's Jackie now, trying to give me a stroke." He pointed at Jack, who was flying with a sail from the Flying Dutchman. He also had Elizabeth hanging on to him for dear life. Teague looked at Roxxi, surprised by the amused look on her face. "You have absolutely no problem with Jack having another woman wrapped around her waist?"

"I've seen it enough times." Roxxi said. "Gotta go! I've got a really good feeling that the area over there is going to need clearing soon."

After Roxxi left, Teague noticed the Endearour turn towards the Black Pearl. Then he saw the Flying Dutchman burst out of the water. _'I hope you know what you're doing Jackie.'_

* * *

That afternoon, while Will and Elizabeth were having their 'one day' together on the beach, Teague and Jack were back in the study, only this time they had plenty of rum to drink. "Jackie, what are you planning on doing now?"

"I don't know." Jack said, looking down the neck of his rum bottle. "Thinking bout asking the Whelp to bring Peter back from-"

"He's not there Jackie." Teague said. "He died on land."

"Damn."

"Watch you're language boy." Teague said. "You might be a grown man, but you're still under my roof and you will follow my rules, savvy?"

"Aye Dad." Jack said. "But how will I get him back?"

"You can't." Teague said. "It's impossible."

"How would you know?" Jack asked. "You're not a mystic, are you?"

"No, but I talked to one." Teague said. "Roxxi has become one of those annoying scaly tales."

"You mean Roxxi was here?"

"Aye, and she said that-"

"Then she could bring him back!"

"No she can't."

"Why not? She is a mystic." Jack pointed out. "Her strength is anything with death."

"Aye, but she can't because-"

"Because what?"

"She's said that-"

"It cause you didn't tell her about him, isn't it?"

"I told her about Peter and she said-"

"Then you didn't tell her enough about-"

"SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING CAUSE HE'S HER SON!" Teague shouted at Jack, before realizing it.

* * *

**Uh oh, Teague just said it.**

**Will update ASAP**


	4. Don't Forget About Me!

"Roxxi was the mother?" Jack asked, stunned. He never thought that she could've been the mother, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. Afterall, once he did the math, Roxxi would've already be pregnant when she was marooned...

"Aye, but I wasn't suppose to tell you." Teague said.

"You weren't?" Jack asked. "Since when did you care wether you were supposed to say something or not?"

"Since I found out I had a grandson I was never told about."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong with you?" Teague asked. "You just found out that I had been talking to Roxxi earlier, and that's all you can say?"

"What should I say?" Jack asked. "It's already too-"

"Just go." Teague said, rubbing his forehead.

"Ok, bye then."

Teague watched as Jack left. He wish he could tell what his son was thinking, but right now, he was as unreadable as one of the many worn out rum soaked books in the room with him. Teague never really could tell what was going on in Jack's head, which scared him more then anything.

Only because it made Jack more unpredictable.

Teague's wife, Danielle, was the one who could read their son. She was always able to tell what Jack was up to, even when he was away. _'God how I miss her.'_ Teague thought. _'She always knew exactly what to say to Jackie.'_ Then he sighed. _'How will I tell him that his Mum died in child birth?'_

Jack, however, was long gone by the time Teague had thought of how to say it to him.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jack was laying in a dinghy, just staring at the stars. _'It's been a while since I did this. They're beautiful.'_ He thought. _'Last time I did this, I was laying on the deck of the Pearl.'_ He brought his right hand up to his face. _'With my arm around Roxxi.'_

"Roxxi, are you awake?" Eighteen year old Jack asked, turning to the sixteen year old girl next to him.

"Yes, I'm awake, why?" Roxxi asked, pushing her hair out of her face as she turned to face him.

"Are you cold?"

"A little, but nothing I can't handle." She said, obviously lying. She was dressed in a black mini skirt, white shirt with black sleeves, a light blue sash, and knee high black boots.

"Let's go inside." Jack said, already standing. He pulled her up by her arm, then lead her to his cabin.

"You know, Captain, I could shout for help." Roxxi teased.

"But Luv, why would my first mate need to shout for help?" Jack teased back, picking her up.

As soon as they were in Jack's cabin, Roxxi was on Jack's bed, with Jack kissing her. Pretty soon, she was kissing him back. After a few runs to the rum locker, they were smashed.

The next morning, Jack woke up with Roxxi still in his bed. Their clothes were tossed carelessly around the room. Besides the jewelry Roxxi was wearing and Jack's bandanna, neither one was wearing anything. Jack quickly pulled his clothes on, while fighting the effects of his hangover...

As soon as he was on deck, he saw his second mate, Barbossa, at the helm and tried to get blow deck before-

"MORNIN' CAPTAIN!" Barbossa shouted, knowing how much Jack hates that.

"Hector, why are you shouting first thing in the morning?" Jack asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Where's Roxxi?"

"Sleeping." Jack said. "Why?"

"I heard that she's plannin' a mutiny."

* * *

Jack sighed, knowing now that Barbossa was lying. He wish he had known before he marooned Roxxi. Before Barbossa had mutinied against him and marooned him.

Before Roxxi had found out that she was pregnant...

He took his rum bottle, needing something to take the edge off of the guilty feeling he's had each and every day since Barbossa had told him the truth. In fact, Jack never really drank rum like this until he was marooned. Before then, he drank about a bottle a day, not a dozen, like now. Not enough to knock him out, just enough mess up his judgement.

Just enough to think that, at age eighteen, he was ready to be a father, just to prove that he could be a better father then Teague ever was...

* * *

While Jack was sleeping, Roxxi swam up to the boat. She looked at him, with a sad look in her face. "Jack, I'm sorry I never told you about Peter."

"I knew about him." Jack said, waking up. "I found him in Tortuga."

"I left him in Tortuga with my friend, while I earned some money for a bigger house." Roxxi said. "I never expected Will to bring Peter to my doorstep."

"Then how did-"

"I don't know how, but somehow Cutty found out that he was the son of a pirate, making him a pirate." Roxxi said. "I tried to save him, but I had no choice but to leave him. I gave him permission to sing the song."

"I taught him that on our way to Port Royal."

"After I got back to my house, I tried every spell I knew to reverse it, but none worked."

"Roxxi, please don't cry." Jack said, using his free hand to wipe the tears off of her face. "If you want, we can have another child together, and-"

"That's all you men ever think about!" Roxxi shouted. "How fast you can get a woman to undress!" She splashed him, then dove back into the water...

* * *

"Dad! I think your compass is broken!" Peter shouted. "It's not pointing North!"

"It's working just fine Pete." Jack said. "Unless you want to find North, but there's nothing there but ice and polar bears."

"I've never seen ice or polar bears." Jack's son said. "What do they look like?"

"How about we go there after I pick you up?" Jack asked.

"But do you have to leave me?" Peter asked. "We just met!"

"I can't bring you with me." Jack said. "It's too dangerous."

"What can be more dangerous then Tortuga on a bad night?"

"Many things." Jack said. "Besides, my friend, William Turner, can show you some basics in sword fighting. So that I can teach you the more-"

"Didn't you say that he almost defeated you in a fight?"

"But he didn't, and that's what's important." Jack said. "The most important thing to pirating is that you know how to cheat in a sword fight, and can see the opportune moment to cheat, savvy?"

"What does 'savvy' mean?"

"It means 'do you understand'."

"Then yes, I understand." Peter said. "What's that song you were humming last night, while you were looking at your charts?"

"It's called 'Hoist the Colors'." Jack said. "I learned it when I was a child. Back then, every child in Shipwreck Cove was taught it, in case the Bretheren Court ever needed to be called." Then Jack thought of something. "Would you like to learn it?"

* * *

Jack woke up to the sunrise. He could still hear his son, trying to memorize the words to 'Hoist the Colors' or him talking about how he doesn't want to leave. Then Jack remembered the last thing Peter said to him.

"Don't forget about me!"

Jack smiled at the memory, then pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, showing the new tattoo he had. It was a piece of eight with Peter's name under it. "Down worry, Pete. I'll never forget about you."

* * *

Back at Shipwreck Cove, Teague was in his study, looking at Peter's death certificate, while a music box he found played a very depressing melody. Then he heard knocking on the door. "Go away, ye good for nothing son of a-"

"Actually, considering the fact that I'm a woman, that insult doesn't really apply." Roxxi said, walking in. "And what's with the song? No Guitar?" She started to make guitar sounds while playing an air guitar...

"I'm thinking, you and Jack were made for each other." Teague said. "You both are just as immature as the other."

"Maturity is overrated, if you ask me." Roxxi said, taking a sip out of his rum bottle. "So, what cha readin?"

"See for yourself." Teague said, handing the paper over.

Teague watched as Roxxi's eyes got glossy. She then smiled and looked out the window, just in time to see a snow flake...

* * *

**The music box thing at the end came up when I was listening to this really pretty music box type song**

**I'm not really sure if it is the title, but it's usually called the Sailor Galaxia Locket**

**If you want to hear it, there's plenty of videos on Youtube**

**More info about Roxxi and Jack can be found in my other stories**

**Hopefully this is the end to this story...**


	5. The Letter

"...Gemini, Grus, Hercules: the original eunuch, Horologium, Hydra, Hydrus..." Jack recited, lying in his dinghy. When he was four years old, Teague thought that learning the Latin names for the constellations, and being about to recite all eighty eight in alphabetical order, was important. He could still remember all of the cold nights they spent outside, with Teague trying to teach him the constellation names.

Jack could also remember doing the same with his own son about a year ago...

Jack sat up, causing the small boat to rock a little. It was only a few months ago that he had found out that his son, his only child, was dead. He looked over at the water, trying to clear his head. He thought that, if he didn't think about Peter, he'd get over his death. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Memories of his son just kept coming back to him...

* * *

"Hey Dad." Peter said one night while he and Jack were on the deck of the Black Pearl. "What do you want to do in the future?"

"I'm not sure." Jack said. "Maybe I'll get those charts from Sao Feng and we can go find the Fountain of Youth. What do you want to do?"

"Cook." Peter said, smiling. "I want to become a chef."

"You're the son of the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and grandson of the Keeper of the Pirate Code, and you want to become a chef?"

"Aye." Peter said. "I want to learn to cook all kinds of food. English, French, Chinese, Spanish, any type. Besides, Mum loved cooking."

"Right, I forgot." Jack said. "You know, your Mum was a Scorpio. What constellation represents Scorpio?"

"Scorpius?"

"Right."

"We're Gemini's, right?" Peter asked.

"Aye, that we are." Jack said, smiling at Peter. "You know, some say that Gemini are made of the twins Castor and Pollux, who were Argonauts that went with some bloke named Jason to find a golden fleece."

"Did they find it?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "Every time I asked your Grandfather about it, he told me to stop asking stupid questions."

"Dad, will Grand Dad be that mean, when I meet him?"

"No, I don't think so." Jack said. "But you never know with him." Jack chuckled as Peter yawned. "Why don't you go to sleep now?"

"But-"

"No 'buts'." Jack said. "Go to bed or I'll drag you to your room, savvy?"

* * *

Jack then placed one hand over his eyes, finally letting it out. He had never cried like this before, but all of the stress he's had was reaching it's peak. After losing his son, his mother and very nearly his 'little brother', he had to let the tears flow.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice the ship appear next to his dinghy, or the new passenger on the boat. Jack didn't notice anything until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Will, who looked as confused as ever. "Jack?"

"If I'm dead or dying, please just let me be."

"You're not."

"I will be in a minute." Jack said, pulling out his pistol and holding it to the side of his own head. Before he could cock it, Will took the pistol from Jack. "Hey! Give that back!"

"You want it back?" Will asked. "If you do, let's go to my cabin and talk about why you 're...crying."

Once they were on the Flying Dutchman, Will was surprised by Jack's willingness to follow his orders. Jack walked straight into Will's cabin without any smart remarks or complaining. Bootstrap walked over to Will. "Is he alright?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know. He nearly shot himself."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that you could help, since you've known him for longer."

"I'll try." Bootstrap said. Both men walked into the captain's cabin, where Jack was sitting in a chair, looking down at his hands. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack stood up and walked over to the window in the back of the cabin. "It's Peter."

"Who?" Bootstrap asked.

"Peter is Jack's son." Will explained, before turning to Jack. "What about Peter?"

"He's-" Before Jack could finish, he brought both of his hands to his face, to cover his eyes, as he cried.

Bootstrap got the message. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"How?" Will asked. "We left him at our friend's house, he can't be dead."

"Lord Beckett had anyone who was accused of being a pirate, associated with pirates, or was suspected of piracy in Port Royal hanged." Jack said, collecting himself. "Peter was suspected of being a pirate after he was caught singing Hoist the Colors."

"Hoist the Colors?"

"It's the song that, when all else fails, calls the Brethren Court to meet." Bootstrap explained. "Only pirates know the song."

"Why did I teach him that bloody song?" Jack mumbled. "Why didn't I say 'no' when he didn't want to go to Shipwreck Cove? He would've been safe there."

"How would he be safer in Shipwreck Cove?" Will asked.

"Captain Teague lives there." Bootstrap said. "Captain Teague is Jack's father."

"Jack, do you think we could-"

"No, he wont be in the Locker." Jack said. "He died on land."

After he was given a good meal and a fresh supply of rum, Jack went back to his boat, followed by Will. "William, did I ever tell you how grateful I am to have a friend like you?"

"Yes. You've been telling me that for the last four hours." Will said. "They took out my heart, not my brain."

Jack sighed. "If you do happen to run into Peter, tell him that I order him to join your crew. I know you'd protect him."

"I will." Will said. "Just promise to take care of yourself." Jack nodded, and watched as Will disappeared. Then he watched as the Flying Dutchman dove into the water.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jack was finally at Shipwreck Cove. He had to go back. Jack had used all of his shots on the fish, since he didn't have and fishing supplies. "I'm back!"

Teague walked over to Jack. "I was actually about to look for you." He said. "You got a letter. Follow me." As they walked, Teague complained about how hard it is to send letters to pirates, and how it's even harder for pirates to receive letters.

When they got to the study, Teague opened a small box and handed Jack the envelope. Jack looked at the writing on the front: it was in Peter's handwriting. Jack rushed to open the envelope, and read the letter:

'_Dad,_

_Hi Dad! It's me, Peter. By the time you read this, I'll most likely be gone. I'm writing this in my cell in the Fort's prison, where I'm being held until my execution. Luckily, Mum isn't here, and I hope she doesn't come. With her being such a famous pirate, it would be bad for the Company to find out that she is alive. Mr. Brown is planning on coming tomorrow, by saying that he needs to check the cell bars. I'm going to give him this to send to you._

_Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye. I'll miss you. I love you a lot. If you do run into her, could you tell Mum that I love her too? And promise me that you'll cheer up?_

_Your Son_

_Peter Sparrow'_

Jack smiled, looking out the window at the snow covered ground. _'I promise I'll cheer up.'_

Teague placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jackie, I'm sure where ever they are, your Mum is taking care of Peter. So don't worry about him. Besides, we'll see them soon enough."

* * *

** I wasn't planing on adding another chapter, but I thought that this story needed just one more chapter...**

**Yes, I love astronomy**

**The ending is based on the ending of _Absolute Boyfriend_ (manga)**


End file.
